Edwards Journey
by winry niko
Summary: Edward Elric the Fullmetal alchemist. he has been through so much in his short life but everythings about to get a whole lot hectic. When Edward wakes up in our world, year 2013, things are expected to happen. EDxOC
1. Beginning

**HELLO! welcome to my new story! not sure that the writings that good... but you guys can tell me if it is or not. i'm gonna be updating in a few days for chapter 2 so it shouldn't be a long wait. obviously nobody wants to hear me ramble so on with the story!**

* * *

(ED)

I walked through the busy streets in Central hurriedly, frantically searching the crowd for the blonde, blue-eyed mechanic. _She didn't say she would be visiting us at Central!_ But I'm positive that was her.

My eyes darted around, catching blonde streaks of hair flowing around a corner into an alley. Bingo.

* * *

(AL)

I walked into the dorm room me and Ed are sharing finding it surprisingly empty. I shut the door behind me and looked around "Ed, Are you here?" I called out. I walked to the bathroom door, which was shut and knocked on it "Brother?"

I asked, no reply. I knocked again "Ed! Are you in there?" again, no answer. I opened the door and peeked inside to find it empty too. _That's weird Ed should have been back by now._ I'll check with the colonel.

* * *

(ED)

The alley was empty. Nothing. "Winry, are you here?" I asked, my voice bouncing off the walls of the dark alley.

I walked slowly looking around and keeping my ears pricked for any sound. "Come on, Winry. Stop messing around." I said sternly, _maybe I was just seeing stuff…_ I thought annoyed.

I went to turn around and forget about the whole situation when I suddenly heard a crashing sound. The sound came from inside that broken window that was presumably an abandoned house

I walked over to the Brocken window stepping over glass making a crunching sound under my feet; I peeked into the window finding the place empty other than all the broken furniture. I pushed myself up against the wall to get up to the window.

While sliding slowly through the window a sharp shard of glass cut through my pants causing them to rip and a sharp pain resulting into a warm liquid to run down my leg, blood. I eased myself into the house, landing feet first and looked around secretly and took a few steps forward to be suddenly hit in the head by something hard and round.

Everything went black.

* * *

(AL)

I ran through the halls of Central HQ towards the colonel's office pushing the door open causing everyone in the office to look up from the work they were busy with, looking surprised at my presence.

Riza Hawkeye stood up from her desk and walked over to me " Alphonse, is something wrong?" she asked with the slightest bit of worry tingeing her serious tone.

I shut the door behind me. "Is brother here?" I asked quickly becoming worried and Jean Havoc gave me a confused look "Chief? Hasn't he returned, yet? he left around about an hour ago Alphonse, sorry." He said and I looked over to the colonel's office door that was shut.

"are you sure he's not here?" I asked again to double check and they nodded. I walked back towards the door and opened it, "Alphonse-?" "Its alright." I cut Riza Hawkeye off, sounding calm. "Just tell Ed that I'm looking for him if you see him, ok?" I said and they nodded unsurely, agreeing.

I walked down the stairs that leaded up to Central HQ with a sinking feeling in my gut. _Where are you Ed?_

* * *

(ED)

I struggled opening my eyelids that drooped heavily and looked around finding everything hazy and blurry.

I looked around lazily wondering what was going on and I tried to move my arms and legs to find them tied down by something. Through my hazy vision I could make out the shape of a human, it turned towards a door leading into another room, calling out something coherent.

"W-where… am…I?" I asked weakly, surprised by my own raspy voice and the shadow looked my way and walked over to me and said something again which I still could not read.

I furrowed my brows in confusion, the shape leaned down to my face looking closely at me and I read its lips trying to read them. _Subject number 4.02_ the lips said, _subject? Where am I!?_ "What are you planning to do with me?" I croaked out and the shadow moved away making hand gestures for someone to come.

Another shadow appeared in the door way and stood there for a second talking to the other shadow that had called it in, it walked near me kneeling down, I tried to move my head to what it was doing and saw a flashing red light and then I realized it had its hands planted on a transmutation circle.

I was in the middle of it. My heart suddenly started to beat erratically in my chest jerking my head to the side I screamed out "N-no! Stop! Somebody help me!" struggling against the restraints, the numbness finally starting to fade away.

The first shadow moved further away from the alchemical reaction, the other shadow that had activated it stood up, moving further away too, to join the shadow. I thrashed around screaming for them to untie me and stop this.

I kept screaming at the top of my lungs and the last thing I saw was the familiar blonde charge into the room angrily, pushing one of the shadows over and yelling at them while pointing in my direction, then red light crackled over 'Winry' which turned into Envy. Everything went black.

* * *

**OKAAAAAY... that was my first chapter, i know it was short. GOSH IT WAS SOOO SHORT! *like Ed***

**ED HEY!**

**WINRY OH SHUT UP.**

**And maybe my writing isn't the best, yet. but hey! i'm a newbie. please no flames and please review! i wanna get better at writing, and the only way thats gonna happen is if you guys review.**

**WINRY Tell the nice people to review Ed...**

**ED Why?!**

**WINRY Cause i told you to.**

**ED Fine... Review, nice people. there. ya happy?**

**WINRY Yep ;) BYE XX**


	2. Where am i?

**CHAPTER 2**

**HELLO! MY FELLOW MAGICIANS! how are ya' all doing on this fine, fine day? ;) The chapter is still short but i'm getting there... Now i didn't introduce my self last chapter-or at least i don't think i did... the names Winry and yes, Ed is sexy. i also forgot the disclaimer last chapter oops! - Story Time! & don't be afraid to PM me - i don't bite. **

**ED pfft. of course you dont.**

**WINRY heheh**

**ED DISCLAIMER Winry does not own FMA or FMA:B she only wishes she did.**

* * *

** CHAPTER 2: WHERE AM I ?**

**(TIA)**

The wind blew through my face, leafs swirled around me as I jogged through the park, jumping over some holes and dodging rocks that stood in my path. As I could see, I was the only one in the park and it was nice and quiet, or so I thought… it was around 6:30 in the morning, I was up early because it was summer and it would be too hot to jog later in the afternoon.

I stopped by a drinking fountain to fill up my bottle, breathing deeply from jogging, I looked around taking in the view of the park, eyes dotting each tree when my eyes coat something red abruptly and I halted.

A figure was laying face first in a ditch, curled in a ball. The person was wearing a long red coat which was torn. I took a slow cautious step toward the person and realized it was a kid.

Crouching down beside the kid I realized he was a boy and wasn't much older than me or maybe even the same age. "Hey, kid are you ok?" I asked while shaking him slightly, he had golden-blond hair and he had tanned skin. I realized he was wearing an Edward Elric cosplay, I rolled him over onto his back pushing loose strands of hair out of his eyes and off his face and checked his pulse, he was breathing, good.

Hoisting him on my hips, I carried him piggy back style and started walking back home, my parents were on a cruise and wouldn't be back for a couple of weeks so my house would be empty.

When we arrived at my two-story house I sat the blond against my house while I fished out the keys from my pocket to open the door, picking him up again I walked into the cold house, kicking the door shut behind me. I slowly steadied him on a red couch in my living room and removed his shredded coat and gloves, his right arm was auto mail, that's the best kind of cosplaying auto mail I've ever seen I thought and sat beside him, looking at him worriedly taking in his smooth skin, smooth lips… _he was pretty cute…_ "Focus Tia!" I said to my self, what could of happened to him?

His brow twitched and I held my breath expecting more to happen but he just mumbled something and went back to the way he was "kid, come on, wake up" I said and he twitched again, frowning hard he scrunched his face up "Kid…" I went to shake him again when his eyes shot open and he lurched forward gasping for breath and grabbing my shirt, he shot his eyes around frantically and I gasped by the sudden action, making him notice me his eyes stopped on me.

* * *

**(ED)**

_Where am I?_ I darted my eyes around frantically, searching for anything familiar, I have never seen this place before! _Where in the hell am I?_ My eyes suddenly stopped their frantic search to find my self face-first to a girl. She was a brunette with brown eyes and tanned skin; she looked just as surprised as me.

Looking down at my self I realized that I wasn't wearing my coat or my gloves for that matter. She sat there just staring at me her breathing was slow and she didn't move a muscle, I on the other hand looked anywhere but her, my eyes trailed down to her top which was a very bright orange hue with green writing printed across her chest which wrote: 'LOOK AT MY SEXY BOD'.

That's pretty strange, bod? Body? My eyes kept on trailing down to rest on her shoes; they were black with red soles, which I liked a lot by the way.

She spoke in a worried tone making me forget what I was thinking and look her in the eyes "a-are you ok? I-uh found you in a park and y-you were unconscious." Taken aback I cocked my head to the side "unconscious, are you serious?" I sat up straight "where am I now?" I asked frantically and she answered "my house." And I shook my head "no, I mean where are we? What town?" she gave me a weird look "we're in Gold Coast…" she stated as if it were the most obvious thing I the world.

I just sat there dumbfounded _Gold Coast? Where in the hell is that?_ "Gold coast…uh is that on the East Side?" I asked in a confused voice while looking around the room finding odd objects I had never seen before, now it was her turn to look confused "East Side…?" she tapped her head, frowning trying to think "well…if you were to look at the map it would be more like North East-wait; you don't know where Gold Coast is? Where in Queensland are you from?" I just sat there still staring at her and she sighed _"_Queensland, as in Australia." She clarified, looking at me as if I were stupid or something.

She gasped and lurched forward grabbing my head and catching me by surprise I yelped "there's no bumps or bruises, I don't think he has a concussion…" she mumbled quietly to her self and sat back, giving me a strange look. In a low voice she asked, "What date is it?" and I looked away thinking for a moment, does she think I have a concussion?

"September the 28th, 1914." I answered matter-of-factly trying to sound smart and crossed my arms in front of my chest and cocking an eye brow at her, her eyes widened and how she reacted was not what I was expecting, she started to_ laugh_. Laugh!

"Oh god, kid! Stop… messing around" she said between laughs "I thought you were actually hurt! Jeez, kid. Cosplaying and pretending to have amnesia can actually get you into big trouble, and by saying that… don't get me wrong that's got to be the _most coolest_ Edward Elric Cosplay ever, I mean if I were to imagine Ed as a real person, you look exactly like him! But…why are you cosplaying anyway?" she asked, "there's no convention around here…" she added and I cocked my head to the side "what do you mean?" I asked,_ is this girl all right?_

She moved closer and looked at my eyes with a sudden seriousness "your eyes… those contacts are amazing!" she stated with amazement and I looked at her weirdly honestly, _what is she going on about_ "uh…these are my eyes?" since when do people have other eyes anyway?

This girl is definitely crazy. She rolled her eyes and grabbed my auto mail arm, yanking it towards her "ah!" I exclaimed while she ignored me and continued to inspect it closely "take it off." She demanded, "Stop pretending, it's not funny anymore." She said sternly.

Taken aback I pulled my arm away from her grip "Pretending! What do you mean?" I argued loudly and she stood up abruptly "seriously, kid. Who are you? Your parents are probs' looking for you." She demanded and I stood up too, pissed off and kind of light-headed, I yelled back "I'm no kid! And the names Edward! Edward Elric!" I fumed shaking slightly and feeling a bit flushed, not by anger. She just stared at me, her eyes widening and her lips parted in shock.

* * *

(TIA)

_This boy… it can't be… but he does look like him…_ "You-you can't be serious…" I breathed shocked and started to panic "please. This isn't funny." I stammered and moved away from the blond, suddenly Ed became still and looked at me through worried eyes "why isn't that possible?" he asked me, through clenched teeth "_Where. Am. I?_" with disbelieve I stared at him and said slowly "the other side of the gate."

* * *

**DUM DUM DUMMM! there it is chapter 2! i hope you guys liked it! **

**WINRY okaaay guys please tell me what you do and don't like about my writing, no flames.**

**ED review! so Winry can write more! the more reviews the more she wants to write! **

**WINRY. XX**


End file.
